Berena Stark
'''Berena Stark '''is the youngest child of Lord Cregan Stark and Lady Rhea Royce. She was born in 363 AC, and is incredibly beautiful. Appearance With the innocence of a doe, Berena Stark possesses bright, sky blue eyes framed with thick lashes. Her hair is dark and curly, hanging down to the middle of her back. She usually keeps it braided, sometimes adding small flowers into the thick coils of her mane. She is slender and lithe, with small breasts, small hips and small in general. History Who's the Fairest of Them All? Berena Stark is the youngest daughter and youngest child of House Stark, born to Lord Cregan Stark and Rhea Royce in 363AC. She was only one years old when her father and her Uncle, as well as her big brother Rodrik, left to fight in the War of the Seven Banners and five when her brother Beron was killed in a skirmish and her father was crippled in battle. Berena thus, was never too close to her father. When he was pained, he would sometimes yell at the young girl for coming to see him, making Berena more quiet than her siblings. She was more often than naught, seen and not heard, which with her natural gift ofbeauty, was nothing sort of an issue. As she grew older (369), she found solice in a ward of father's, a young boy of ten named Rodrik Glover. He would get her to speak more often, louder and even laugh. It warmed her mother's heart to see her youngest laugh, even just for a little while. Berena would usually keep her mother and sister company, though just by listening instead of conversation. Her brothers would jokingly ask if Berena even had a voice, though her brother Rodrik, was quick to stopping that. He encouraged Berena to pick up a weapon, like her sister Arta. Berena would choose the bow and arrow, mainly because she liked the way the arrows sparkled as they flew. Berena would also find solice and peace watching the falcons fly and train. When she would become older, the falconer for Winterfell had noticed her interest long enough that he would take the youngest Stark under his wing and show her how to fly the falcons. Her interest infalconry mixed well with the fact that Arta and Berena were both interested and good at *training animals.* In 374AC, her brother Rickard and her father had a heated arguement that sent her brother away from Winterfell, seemingly for good. She had not been too close to Rickard as Arta and he was, but the fact of him leaving a the change of it all had upsetted Berena and left her silent once again. She had found more companionship in her sister Arta, who had taken care of Berena after things went down hill. In 380, she had accompanied Rodrik to Oldtown, interested in the bow and the joust, as well as to get out of the cold in the north. There, she was promised to Rodrik Glover, who she had affection for even when she was younger. After many events and her elder brother appearing with a broken hand, young Berena traveled back to Winterfell, full of happiness and excitement with her new betrothal. A new light shone through the youngest Stark, a new start to her life. Recent Activity Timeline 348 AC Beron is born to her father Lord Cregan Stark and her mother Lady Rhea Stark nee Royce. 352 AC Rodrik is born. 355 AC Brandon is born. 359 AC Rickard is born. 360 AC The twins Artos and Arta are born. 361 AC Jon is born. 363 AC Berena is born. 364 AC War of the Seven Banners breaks out. Father and Uncle Brandon leave to fight with the King with Northern contingent. 365 AC Father and Uncle are besieged along with the King after the second battle for Redstone. 366 AC: Rodrik Stark encouraged Berena to pick up a weapon. 368 AC In separate skirmishes Beron is killed and her father is crippled. Rodrik proves himself leading men of the Northern contingent. War ends. 369AC: Found solice in Rodrik Glover. 370 AC: Found a knack with animals, especially falcons, which she then was took under the wing by Winterfell's falconer. 371 AC Brother Brandon dies of sickness. 374 AC Rickard leaves Winterfell following quarrel with her father. Uncle Brandon goes with him. 375 AC Father dies. Family * Lord Cregan Stark (father, d.375 AC) * Lady Rhea Royce (mother, d.378 AC) * Beron Stark (brother, d.368 AC) * Brandon Stark (brother d.371 AC) * Rodrik Stark (Brother, b. 352 AC) * Rickard Stark (brother b. 359 AC) * Artos Stark (brother, d.378 AC) * Arta Stark (sister, b. 360 AC) * Jon Stark (brother, b. 361) Berena Stark (self, 363) NPCs Jarl, sworn sword: Maritally Adept Argiliac, falcon. Category:House Stark Category:Northerner